Somebody That I Used to Know
by hayhay1062
Summary: It's been four years since Rachel's graduation from high school. What happens when an old friend comes back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

It was May 2016, four years since Rachel's high school graduation. She had spent the last four years studying at NYADA. Filled with memories and people she would never forget. Rachel had kept in contact with some of her high school friends, but it was very limited. Tomorrow she would be graduating from NYADA, and starting the next chapter of her life. Her fathers were flying in tonight, and she couldn't wait to see them, do to she only saw them about three times a year.

Her one true friend from high school always stood by Rachel's side, who was Kurt. After Kurt didn't get into NYADA, he started his career in fashion. He was personally mentored by one of the most prestigious fashion designers in New York. Every week they caught up and gossiped. Rachel also kept in contact with Quinn, she visited every time she had a break from school. Quinn always there for Rachel, and was even flying for her friend's graduation.

It finally hit Rachel that her college years were ending and now it was time for her to start her career. In a revival of Wicked, Rachel auditioned for chorus and received a callback for Nessa. It was no Elphaba, but it was still something. If she made it onto Broadway, before her 23rd birthday, that was sure an accomplishment. She knew she had a lot to look forward her next couple years of her life.

It was that time of year, to start clean her dorm room. She started looking at all the awards she received and old pictures from high school. Thousands of pictures from all the show choir competitions, senior year, Nationals, and graduation. Tears bundled up in her eyes and then she laid eyes on a picture of her Finn. Her and Finn lost contact after they broke up at the end of her senior year, she never felt the courage to ask Kurt what Finn made out with his life. Her next stack of photos were of those of her and her new friends she made at NYADA. Her best friend from NYADA was Gabrielle, who was also, her roommate. At the moment, Gabrielle walked into Rachel's room.

"Hey Rachel, whatcha up to?", Gabrielle asked.

"Just going through of some of my old memories." Rachel replied.

"Are you excited for graduation?"

"I guess so, I mean I'm excited to see my parents and some of my old friends. Though I'm sad I have to leave this place. I've had such a great time here."

"I know what you mean. On the bright side, you did get a callback for Wicked. That's incredible, nobody else graduating this year got a callback for anything, yet."

"Well, I haven't even got the part, yet."

"I know you will though, hey I better get going my mom and dad are flying in tonight, and there flight should be getting in about 30 minutes. Bye Rach."

"Bye, Gabi."

Rachel got up and went into the kitchen to make herself a smoothie. That's when she heard the doorbell rang. She sprang up from her chair and went to answer it. When she did she faced her best friend, "Kurt!", she screamed.

"Hey Rach! How's my diva?"

"All right. Graduation is tomorrow."

"I know our college years are ending! I heard about your callbacks, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Kurt, but it's just a callback, it's not like I got the part though. When's your graduation?"

"Well it's in a week, but everyone is flying out tonight."

"Oh that's great. I know how much you miss your family."

"At least Blaine's here with me, I would be so lonely living alone, and I'm so glad you will be staying in New York!"

"Well New York is my middle name," she laughed, "so is Finn coming?"

"He is indeed Ms. Berry."

"Oh no, I don't think I will be able to see him."

"Rachel, it's just Finn, you guys should go catch up."

"Kurt, it's not like that, me and Julian, are still together. Me and Finn haven't talked at all and I just don't know if it would really be right."

"It never hurt to talk to anyone, besides, you guys had something special and you guys should at least part as friends."

"I don't think I'm ready!"

"It's been four years, diva. You knew Finn better than everyone else and you should be friends with him."

"I'll think about it."

"Well Rach, I better be going, I need to clean up my apartment before arrives. I love you so much. Why don't stop by for lunch tomorrow or we can hang out on Saturday with my fam?"

"Deal, bye Kurt." she lead Kurt out the door and gave him a hug. She walked back to her bedroom and picked up a picture frame. It was a photo of her and Finn from senior year. It wouldn't be a big deal if they became friends, right? She needed a good friend and Finn was always there for her. She decided to send a Finn a text, hoping he still had the same phone number he had back in high school.

_Hey Finn! It's me Rachel, Rachel Berry. I heard you were coming to New York for Kurt's graduation. I was thinking maybe we could meet each other for lunch and catch up?-Rachel :)_

**Finn**

As Finn stepped off the airplane, he turned on his phone. He had text from his mom asking if he was in town yet, a text from Kurt asking for him to call when he got in, and text from an unknown sender. He clicked on it. It was text from Rachel, his high school girlfriend. She really wanted to meet him for lunch? This was perfect, he had missed her so much, and never stopped loving her. He sent her reply.

_Rach, hey! That sounds great. Can't wait. -Finn_

He couldn't wait to see her, scratch that he needed to see her. Hopefully, something good would come out of this exchange. Maybe her feelings would resurface, and the could be together, is what Finn hoped.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

A Walk to Remember had just finished and Rachel was pushing away the tears from her eyes. She checked her phone and saw the text from Finn and thought to herself that it would indeed be good to finally talk to him. Just then she got an incoming text from Gabi, telling her that she wouldn't be staying the night at their dorm. She texted a quick reply, then she heard a knock on her door. Who could that be she thought? She cautiously went to open it, and on the other side was the best surprise. "Quinn," she screamed and gave her a hug.

"Rachel, hi it's so good to see you!" she replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"You don't think I would miss my best friend's graduation, do you?"

"I can't believe you came, I've missed you so much."

"Me too. I heard about your callback, Kurt told me when we skyped a week ago."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's a callback that's amazing. You're Rachel Berry, you wanted to be on Broadway so bad and now you're barely excited."

"I thought Broadway was my life, but then senior year in high school changed that. I just wanted to be with my Glee buds."

"..And Finn."

"Please, Quinn, Finn and I have been over for so many years. We haven't talked at all. Though I am going to meet up with him."

"Rachel that's amazing! You and Finn, that's perfection."

"Quinn, are you forgetting that I've been in a relationship for that last 2 years."

"No, but you and Finn are soulmates."

"I thought we were, too. Then I met Julian, and I sorta got over Finn."

"Well once you see Finn, all those feelings will resurface."

"Sure."

"Com'mon look at me and Puck as an example. We had a baby together, didn't really talk, became friends, we kissed before graduation, and look at us now."

"You guys visit each other, that's not really what I call a relationship."

"Miss Berry, did you forget that he started living with me?"

"What? You didn't tell me this. What? Quinn that's great."

"Though I'm actually moving after my graduation."

"Oh where, please tell it's not too far."

"I'm actually moving to New York!"

"I'm so excited. You, Kurt, Blaine, and Santana all living here."

"Don't forget Puck."

"Wait he's moving in with you?"

"Yeah, I even bought an apartment in the same building as you."

"That's so cool. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Though that isn't the biggest surprise, yet actually."

"Quinn what is it?"

"I'm getting married," she said as she held out her hand.

"That's so sweet. I always knew you guys would be together. I'm so happy. I can't wait to congratulate Puck."

"Are you going to Sam and Mercedes wedding this summer?"

"Of course, our first wedding of anyone in glee club. I can't wait to see everyone again."

"I know, I miss everyone so much. Would you mind if I stayed here for a couple of nights?"

"That would be just fine. Here you can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"No really it's fine I can just have the couch."

"Quinn please I insist. Here let me help you with your bags to my room." They walked down the hallway into Rachel's bedroom.

"Wow, you already starting packing up."

"Yep with graduation tomorrow I thought I should. How long are you staying?"

"About a week, I want to stay for Kurt's graduation, too. Do you have any plans for this week?"

"Only tomorrow Julian is taking me out to lunch and Saturday I think me and Finn will meet up and talk."

"Ohh I'm so excited for you."

"Quinn you need to drop it. Finn probably has moved on just like me. We're just friends."

"Hmm...sure...just keep telling yourself that. Goodnight Rachel."

"Night Quinn," Rachel moved a pillow and blanket to the couch and laid down. Just kept telling herself that her and Finn were just friends.

* * *

**Finn**

Finn had just arrived in John F. Kennedy Airport and was waiting for Kurt to pick him up. Once he saw a man dressed in sequences he knew that it was Kurt. Kurt ran over and gave his step brother a hug.

"Finn, I've missed you so much." Kurt said.

"Same here, Kurt. How have you been?" Finn replied.

"Just fine. Excited for graduation. Me and Blaine are just wonderful if you were wondering."

"I'm glad to hear."

"So how's my bro been doing?"

"I've been fine. So glad that I didn't go into the army. That was such a good decision to take over your dad's business."

"I'm glad you didn't go into the army. I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

Kurt and Finn kept talking and talking. Kurt pointed out all of the buildings in the New York skyline. That's when Finn stopped him. "Hey Kurt, how's Rachel doing? I'm suppose to be meeting her for lunch sometime."

"Well, Finn, NYADA has been great for her. I try to go to all of her stage productions and watch her perform. I even pushed her to audition for a revival of Wicked and she got a callback for Nessa."

"Wow that's amazing. I'm so glad I didn't stop her from chasing her dreams."

"While we're on the subject of Rachel, she is in a relationship."

"Oh, she is."

"His name is Julian. He attends NYADA, too. He's pretty talented, too. Also, Julian has been taking really good care of Rachel. This is the first time I've ever seen her happy, since you guys parted ways."

"That's good that she is happy. One of my biggest mistakes was leaving here, even though that got her to New York living her dream, I should of went with her."

"Finn, I love you and Rachel together. I will forever love you guys together. Just wait for her to come to you."

"I don't think I can wait."

"Look at this way, you made a mistake and you want her back. This is just like when she kissed Puck, which was mistake and she wanted you back and you still went out with Quinn."

"I guess your right. I just can't stop thinking about how everyone is happy. Mercedes and Sam are getting married, Puck and Quinn are engaged, and you and Blaine are still together. Rachel is just my star, which lights up my happiness."

"All you can do is be there for her, talk to her, and make her laugh. Don't try to ruin her relationship, if you guys are destined to be with each other, you will find away to be together. Hey look we're here."

Finn picked up his suitcases and headed up to the 21st floor, where Kurt and Blaine lived. He greeted Blaine and went into the guest room and found him a surprise, Puck was lying down on an air mattress. "Hey man," Finn said.

"Dude, it's so good to see you." Puck replied.

"I didn't know you we're staying here."

"Well Quinn wanted to catch up and stay with Rachel for the night."

"Oh well all of us should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, get back your girl."

"I can only hope. Though she is in a relationship."

"Sure, well remember she loved you. Love doesn't go away, just look at me and Quinn."

"Good luck dude. I'm going to bed see you in the a.m."

"Night Puck."

Finn laid down on the bed and only had one thing on his mind. Rachel. He knew that she still loved him. He was going to get her back, if that was going to be the last thing he was going do.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone reading this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

After a long night of sleep, Rachel woke up to her alarm clock. She slipped into her room and turned it off before Quinn could wake up. To be a good host, Rachel decided to make breakfast for her and Quinn. She made some scrambled eggs, made some toast, and poured some juice for both of them. Rachel took a minute to think that tonight was her graduation. All those hours of work would finally be paid off. She couldn't wait to put her college years behind her and start a new chapter on Broadway. Around thirty minutes later she saw Quinn stumble out of bed.

"Hey sleepy head," Rachel greeted.

"Good morning to you to," Quinn replied.

"How was your rest?"

"Pretty good. Aww, thanks for making breakfast!"

"No problem, I was hungry, and I knew you would probably be."

"So are you ready for graduation?"

"Surprisingly, yes, I can't wait to pursue my dreams on Broadway."

"I know how you feel. I can't wait to move to New York."

"We'll be neighbors, and we can hang. You can come watch me on Broadway."

"So what are your plans today?"

"Julian wanted to take me out to lunch today. Then I will be getting ready for graduation. How about you?"

"Puck is taking me out to Yankee's game. Then I will be heading off to your graduation. My little Rachel is growing up. I better be going, can I just leave my things here and I can pick them up later tonight?"

"Sure go ahead. I need to take a shower, feel free to hang out for a little bit before Puck picks you up. Bye girl." Rachel got up from eating, got all her stuff she needed to take shower, and took a shower.

* * *

**Finn**

Finn woke up and went out into the kitchen. Kurt was making breakfast and Blaine was just drinking coffee and talking to Puck. "Hey guys." Finn said.

"Hey dude." Puck responded.

"Finn, I assume you want bacon and eggs for breakfast?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks bro." Finn said.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Blaine asked.

"I'm planning on taking Quinn to a baseball game and probably head over to Rachel's graduation." Puck stated.

Finn thought to himself then said, "I think I'm going to stop by Rachel's place and talk to her. I need to see her."

"Here you go Finn," passing him his food, Kurt responded, "Are sure you want to see her this soon?"

"Yeah man do you really think that's a good idea?" Puck asked.

"She does have a boyfriend." Blaine said.

"Guys, I made up my mind, I need to see her. I left for to fulfill my dreams, which was to get my dad the recognition he needed after leaving the army, and I did that. My second part of my dreams are to spend them with her. So maybe it takes years, but I need to her to know that I will always be there for her." Finn said. He finished his meal and told the guys that he was going out to meet Rachel. He took a walk to her dorm following the directions Kurt had gave him. Once he got there he saw Quinn closing the door. He called out to her, "Hey Quinn."

"Finn, it's so good to see you." She ran up to hug him.

"I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, once you joined the army, you never decided to visit me."

"Well I heard you and Puck are together."

"Yes we are. He is the love of my life and he makes me so happy."

"I know what that feeling is like. I experienced that with Rachel."

"You guys are perfect for each other."

"Who is she even going out with anyways?"

"Some guy who goes to NYADA. His name is Julian, I never met him."

"Wait, you haven't met him, yet?"

"No, I guess he doesn't want to me."

"What a jerk."

"Tell me about it. I've visited Rachel thousands of times and everyone she invites all of us to hang out, Julian cancels."

"What's his problem?"

"No idea. I better get going, I'm suppose to meet up with Puck and I told him I would walk instead of him picking me up. See ya Finn."

"Bye Quinn." Finn said as he walked down the hall to Rachel's apartment. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments and then the door opened.

* * *

**Rachel**

Rachel heard the door knock, wait why would Julian be here so early she thought to herself. She opened the door, her smile went to frown. Why was Finn here? I thought they made plans to meet up some other time. "Finn, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just needed to see you, Rach."

"I thought we made plans to meet up some other time."

"All you said is do you want to meet up?"

"I just didn't think it was going to be today."

"Rach, I missed you."

"Finn, I missed you, too. But I'm in a relationship. We are history."

"History always repeats itself."

"Finn, I'm happy. I spent two years crying, because we were over, but I met someone and now I've finally been happy since we've been over."

"Look at me, I did what I thought was best at the moment. You needed to go live your dreams and I needed to live mine. Part of my dreams was to get my dad the recognition he needed after leaving the army. My other part of my dreams was to spend the rest of my life with you. Cheer you on after your performance on Broadway, raising our kids together, and living together till we're old."

"Finn, that's your dream. That was my dreams, but I grew out of them."

"Deep down I know you want to be with me."

"I loved you Finn. I did. I won't deny that. You gave us being together up. Now you're asking for us to be together. I have a say to. Right now, I'm with someone, who I care about and I'm not ready to give that up for you. You've given up on us many times, how do I know that won't happen again?"

"I never stopped loving you, that's how you know. I loved you when I was with Quinn. I loved you when weren't together. I loved you ever since I left you when you went to New York."

"I'm not ready for you Finn. Maybe in a few years, but I don't know what the future holds, and right now I'm happy with Julian. I'm sorry." Rachel said as she heard a knock on the door. "Let me get that." As she opened, she saw Julian. "Julian, hey."

"Hey Rachel." he said as he gave her a kiss.

"Well I better be going, Finn. I will talk to you later, bye." Rachel said as she closed the door. Then she locked the door and locked hands with Julian.

"Who was that Rach?"

"That's just somebody that I used to know." Rachel said looking at the ground.

* * *

**It would mean a lot to me if you took the time to review this chapter. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts. Hope you're still enjoying this story. Also, it would mean a lot to me if you took the time and reviewed this chapter.**

* * *

After a stroll in Central Park, Julian and Rachel sat down at the restaurant and ordered their food. Rachel was enjoying her time with Julian. They had done this numerous times, but this would be their last time with both of them being in NYADA, they were both graduating tonight. "So Rachel are you ready start your career on Broadway?" Julian asked.

"Well of course. Though I haven't exactly got a part, yet." Rachel responded.

"Are you kidding me? You got a callback. They're definitely considering you. There's no doubt that you will get the part."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Who was that at your dorm room?"

"That was just an old person that I used to know."

"Rachel there's definitely more that you're not telling me."

"We went to high school together."

"So what happened between you guys in high school?"

"He's kinda my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, you never mentioned him. What happened between you and him?"

"Well I guess I will tell you all of our history. Here it goes. We both met each other in glee club, I was obviously the girl lead and he was the boy lead. We became very close, and he kissed me. Though during this time he had a girlfriend, Quinn. Then we sorta went on a date and we kissed again. Well then I realized he got Quinn pregnant, I was so mad and I laid off. But then I heard that he actually didn't and that it was Puck so I told him. For a short time we went out, but then we broke up. I met someone else. During this time, he got sexually involved with Santana, which would cause some trouble later on. Then we had Regionals and he told me that he loved me. That's when we started a real relationship, and it was going perfect, then I heard about him and Santana. It broke my heart, and I cheated on him, which I regret it. Finn went back with Quinn, but then they broke up. During Nationals we kissed during our performance. For my senior year we went out the whole year. After graduation, I got into NYADA, and we broke up once he dropped me off at the train station. That's when we lost contact."

"You never thought to tell me this?"

"Julian, it's history. I have no feelings for him."

"You don't understand, Rach. I knew you went out with other people, but I didn't know that it was serious. Obviously you loved him."

"Right, I did love him. Then I met you and all my old feelings went away. Finn was my prince charming in high school, you are my knight in shining armor."

"Rachel you're too sweet. Though why is he back?"

"Oh he's Kurt's step-brother."

"Are you serious? You guys are all connected."

"You should all the relationships our glee club went through."

"So besides Finn, who else have you been with?"

"Just one other person, Jesse. Though that is definitely history. Jesse treated me poorly and I never had feelings for him."

"I see. Well I'm glad I don't have too much competition."

"You don't have any. Finn and I are over. We both know it's over, we knew that four years ago."

"Rachel, can I talk to you about something serious?"

"Of course, anything."

"What's next for us in the future?"

"Well, I'm going to try to get some roles on Broadway."

"How about us as in our relationship?"

"I still want to be with you."

"That's what I thought. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I auditioned for a part in The Lion King. I got into the chorus, which isn't such a bad thing and I got an understudy part, too. I didn't want to tell you before I got it. I will be traveling a lot in the next couple of months."

"Julian, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"I'm not trying to be mean, but if you don't get the part. Would you want to travel with me?"

"I would love too, but if I don't get the part, I still want to try to get on Broadway and audition for more. Besides one of my best friends is moving to New York this summer, and I want to help her get settled, and I'm moving, too. I promise I will visit you, but I think right now I want to stay in New York."

"I mean I get it, but you really don't want to spend time with me?"

"Julian it's not just about you. I want a career too. I hope you can respect it."

"Rachel you're not the only star here right now."

"I get that."

"Well whatever. I leave in 5 days, our first show is Boston. Do you want to come with me?"

"You know I would definitely come, but I'm going to Kurt's graduation. Sweetie I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I get that Kurt is more important than me."

"Can you even hear yourself?"

"Yes I can Miss Berry."

"I can't believe you won't let me go to my best friend's graduation."

"I will. Well I better be going. Congratulations on graduating, hopefully we can see each other before I leave," Julian said. He leaned over and kissed Rachel and walked out of the restaurant.

Rachel got her things and caught a taxi back to her dorm room. She started getting ready for her graduation. She looked through all of her dresses and picked the perfect one. Then she picked out her shoes. Next, she laid them out on her bed and snapped a picture and sent it to Kurt, making sure he thought it was appropriate. He replied very quickly and gave her thumbs on the outfit. She changed into her attire and put her hair into curlers. After that she did her make up. She smiled into the mirror and was happy to start the next chapter of her life. She just didn't know who that would include.

* * *

**Finn**

Back at Kurt's apartment, Kurt and Blaine were getting ready for Rachel's graduation. Finn started to pondered and wondered if he should go. He knew that he would probably be a good friend if he went to her graduation. Also, he knew he would have regretted it. Finn walked into his room he was staying in. He took out his tux, and got changed into it. He fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, then went out into the living room.

"You're coming, Finn?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. I made up my mind. I need to support Rachel." Finn responded.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to take her out later, too." Finn said.

"Well I wish you the best of luck to both of you." Blaine said as he smiled.

"Thanks man." Finn responded. All of them drove over to NYADA and headed into the school to watch the graduation. After an hour of hearing numerous speeches, Rachel's name was finally called and Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Finn all cheered so loud. Once the ceremony was finally over, Rachel ran over to her friends. She gave them all hugs and thanked them. Then she turned her attention over to Finn.

"Thanks for coming Finn. It means a lot to me." Rachel said as she gave him a hug.

"Anything for you. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Finn asked.

"You know what I would love that." Rachel said as she smiled. This was definitely night she was never going to forget.

* * *

**Please take the time to review! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for a couple of days. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favorites.**

* * *

Rachel was on a roller coaster of emotions ever since this morning. First she was happy that she was graduating, then Finn showed up, which surprised her, then Julian got her all worked up, next she was excited that she was graduating, and finally overjoyed that she was going to be spending time with Finn. Ever since she started thinking about Finn, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She knew that tonight was going to be unforgettable.

Rachel went back to say goodbye to all of her NYADA friends and came back to her glee buddies and thanked them once again for coming. She walked over to Finn and gave him a hug. She slighted moved her head back and met his eyes. "Thanks for coming," she whispered. Finn leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Finn went to hold her hand and Rachel's hand melted into his hand. Rachel knew this night, she would forget about anyone named Julian. She had Finn walked down street and after street.

"Do you know anywhere good to eat? I'm kinda of new here." Finn said as he smiled.

"Well what kinda of place are you looking for?" Rachel asked.

"You know what? I had such a good time back during my junior year. I took this girl to Sardi's and she met one of her idols who was Patti Lupone. It was perfect "work" date." Finn said as he winked her.

Rachel was blushing, "I think I know where Sardi's is."

"So how does it feel to graduate Miss Rachel Berry?"

"Pretty exciting. I can't wait to start a new chapter in my life. My Broadway career will start sometime. Quinn and Puck are moving here. I already have Santana, Blaine, and Kurt here. We have about half glee club living here. I'm looking forward to Sam and Mercedes wedding, first glee club members marrying each other. Isn't that something?"

"I know, look how far we've come. It's amazing how many couples have stayed together from glee club."

"Right? Sam and Mercedes. Quinn and Puck. Blaine and Kurt, obviously. Well Santana and Brittany with their long distance relationship."

"I always thought it was going to be us, who was going to be together forever."

"Me too. A lot of things have changed though. Finn, we haven't talked since we broke up, so how was the army?"

"I never joined Rachel. I went there to see if they could fix my dad discharge from the army. Once, I fix that, I went back to Lima. I became the head manager of Burt's tire shop, while he was in D.C. I took some community college course, too. Also, I helped Coach Beiste with the football team. Though I haven't really done anything with my life."

"Finn, don't say that. You've done better than most people. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Rach."

"Why didn't you ever come back to get me?"

"Rach, I never stopped thinking about you. I didn't want to rip you off from your New York dream. I thought you were going to find some perfect guy and star on Broadway together. I didn't want to hold you from your New York destiny. Rachel I never stopped loving you, I still do."

Rachel pushed back some tears, "Finn, all I ever wanted was for you to follow me to New York, you wouldn't have kept me from dreams, you were part of them. Finn it's just complicated I'm still with Julian, I can't just break up with him to be with you."

"Why can't you just break up with him? I know you don't love him. You obviously love me."

"Finn, I'm not going to do that. Everything was going perfectly, then you showed up."

"I'm going to move here. I'm leaving Lima, I want to be with you."

"What? We aren't even together. Where are you going to live?"

"I'll figure it out. All I know is that I'm going to do everything to get you back."

"Finn, let's just head back to my dorm and order a pizza. We don't need a huge celebration. I rather just spend the night at my place talking."

"Perfect, Rach." Finn and Rachel walked side by side, holding hands back to her dorm. When they got there Rachel ordered a pizza and it was delivered in 30 minutes. They ate pizza as the sat on the ground and laughed for hours.

"This has been the best night." Finn said.

"You said it. I can't believe we lost contact." Rachel responded.

"I guess we aren't really good at being friends, we just want to be in relationship with one another."

"I think you're right."

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel. Rachel didn't pull back, she wanted to kiss Finn. Finally, Finn broke the kiss. "Well that was, wow." Finn said.

"Finn, I want to be with you. I don't know what's going to be in the future with me and Julian, but right now all I want to be with is you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Finn."

Finn picked Rachel up bridal style and carried her to her room. And shut the door. There were definitely memories made that night. It ended with Finn, holding on to Rachel, all night long.

* * *

Rachel woke up in Finn's arms and smiled remembering last night. She slipped out of bed, turned off her alarm, and grabbed her phone off her charger. She decided to make breakfast for her and Finn. When she was grabbing ingredients, she noticed she had text message. It was from Julian, say good morning and apologizing for yesterday. It finally hit Rachel that she had cheated on Julian. Cheating was definitely something she didn't do. Rachel thought to herself, "What am I going to do?". If she broke up with Julian, then got with Finn that would look really bad, but she knew she wanted to be Finn. "Why must my life be so complicated?" Rachel told herself.

Finn wobbled out of Rachel's bed. All he could think about was his amazing night with Rachel. It was if the last four years had never happened. He got up and he threw on some clothes. Then he opened the door, walked down the hallway, and saw Rachel at the stove making pancakes. As she set her spatchula next to the stove, Finn ran over picked her up and spinned her around. Once, they came to complete stop, he looked at her gorgeous, brown eyes and kissed her. "I love you, Rachel Berry." Finn said as he smiled and went back in for a kiss.

* * *

**Do me a favor and please review. It really means a lot to me and I know that people want me to continue writing this story. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another addition to this story. I hope you're still interested in this story. I just wanted to thank all the people who read this story. It means a lot. Well enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel looked into Finn's eye and was at a lost for words. Finn was always perfect to Rachel. Making her feel special and saying the right things at the right time. The one special thing about Finn, however, he always believed in her. He always knew she would accomplish her dreams. Rachel was so lucky that she found this person so early life, instead of searching all her life to find it.

As Rachel stood there, she couldn't help that fact she cheated on her boyfriend. Julian was always so sweet to her. He helped her get an audition for Wicked and he always helped her study. Or if she ever needed to run a song, he sat there for hours and always gave her feedback. They had tiny arguments, but nothing like yesterday. Rachel had no idea how she was going to break the news to him that she had cheated on him. Tears started streaming down Rachel's face, "Finn last night was mistake," Rachel choked.

"Rach, it wasn't. It was to people who loved each other sharing the love between them," Finn replied.

"I'm in a relationship with someone who isn't you. I've shared my feelings with Julian. He cared for me when you weren't here. You left me and Julian found me."

"I had one of best nights of my life last night, because I shared it with you. It doesn't matter the consequences of last night, because it just proved how we truly loved each other."

"Finn I should have never spent last night with you. Do you know how bad I feel about cheating on him?"

"Yeah I do. Well...no...I don't because the only time I cheated on someone was when I was with Quinn, and I never loved her. When I was cheating on her, I was with you. You know back in high school, when I first joined glee club I fell in love with your voice. Then I saw the beautiful face behind it and I fell in love with you. When I cheated on Quinn, it didn't matter what the consequences were because I knew I spent some time with you getting to know you. I wouldn't have traded that for the whole world."

Rachel pushed back some tears, "I just don't know where my feelings are right now. I feel so bad that I cheated on Julian, but at the same time I'm so happy to see you."

"Don't you get that we're perfect for one another?"

"To be quite honest, I don't really know. If you had asked me back in high school, I would never had pictured myself with anyone but you. Though when I met Julian that all changed."

"I can't believe this, I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"At this moment, I don't really think so. I need to figure where my feelings are. I hope you understand."

"I guess understand. So why don't you finish making breakfast for me," Finn said as he winked.

"Wow. Way to change the subject. Yeah I will finish your pancakes," Rachel said. She began pouring batter into the pan. Then there came a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Rachel asked.

"Don't look at me," Finn said.

Rachel walked over to the door and carefully opened the door. She didn't know who to expect. Gabrielle? Julian? Her fathers? Then she saw her best friend and her fiancé. "Quinn! Puck! Come on in."

"Hey Rach. Congrats on graduating." Quinn said as she hugged Rachel.

"Hey where is my hug?" Puck asked. Rachel turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Dude you never came back to Kurt's last night." Puck added.

"Well I slept over here," Finn said.

"What do you mean by slept over?" Quinn asked.

"Why don't we drop this. So are the two of you hungry?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, me and Quinn haven't had anything to eat," Puck said and then turned to Finn, "Nice job, buddy."

"Thanks." Finn replied.

The four of them ate breakfast together. Laughed and talked for hours. It was first time they had all been together since high school. It was so good to catch up. None of them had really changed since high school. In that moment they knew they would all be friends for the rest of their lives. They all planned they would do some sight-seeing later that night so Rachel could show them the highlights of New York. Everyone planned to meet back at Rachel in a few hours.

* * *

Once Rachel closed the door, she got an incoming call. "Hello?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm calling in behalf of Miss Rachel Berry," a man said.

"This is her speaking," Rachel responded.

"Oh wonderful. Hi, I'm Gary Burton, the casting director for the revival of Wicked. I would like to inform that we enjoyed your audition and would love to give you the part of Nessarose. If you're still interested?"

"I can't believe this. Yes, of course." Rachel screamed.

"Great. I would love to get acquainted with you on Monday morning. It's the building right next to the place you had your call backs. See you on Monday, Miss Berry." Gary Burton said as he hung up.

Rachel just stood her bedroom dancing, jumping, and screaming. Then she looked in the mirror and told herself, "Well Rachel you made it on Broadway." She had accomplished her dream. After, getting that phone call she knew she could do anything.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks! :)**


	7. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, well in forever. I was wondering if I should continue to write this. Let me know!


End file.
